It's Never To Late
by Vamp1019948
Summary: So Kim has been taking care of herself ever scense her parents died when she was 6 years old. One day she meet an old man names Tom Anderson he took care of here let her in is home to work as a side maid as she began to fall in love with his grandson Jack Anderson... DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all of you guys so here's my new story and I'm quite happy about it this idea came and as I was writing it, i really like it and I know you guys are going to like it.**_

* * *

I'm the kind of girl who keeps to herself. I know what the meaning self respect is unlike Donna Tobin, I no how to defend my self because I'm a second degree black belt in karate. Jack Anderson is the guy every guy wants to be and every girl wants to have, me being one of them. My bests friends are Jerry Martinez he's like my brother were always there for eachother, Melton Krubnick his the smartes person I know and he's like another brother so is Eddie Jones, he's the most sweetest person I know and he always has something fun to do. They all do karate in this dojo and about three years ago I meet them and there karate dojo was going down and well I was already a second degree black belt so I could help them out and I did. Now there all black belts and I'm in a week will get my third degree belt. I'm Kim Crawford and I have a story to tell...mine.

It all started when I was eight and I had my first crush ever Jack Anderson. I was in the Anderson dojo and only the best of the best went there. I always had money problems so one day I was walking around, my hands in my pockets and I bumped into someone, he was an old man but he looked strong her reminded me of my grandfather. He had asked me why I was alone wondering the streets and I explaind I was looking for a job. He told me of his mantion and I could work as a side maid. I said yes to the offer and worked in the Anderson mantion. The old man he's name was Tom Anderson. Oh how he was so nice to me. He helped me with a home (yes I am an orphan my parents died when I was 6 and I took care of myself ever scenes) and he taught his grandson Jack Anderson karate. If you have the wrong idea I like Jack not his grandfather. Well I learned from watching him teach his son and one day I was in the garden practicing the little bit that I knew and Tom had been watching me he then helped me. And when I turned 13 he let me go to he dojo because I was good enough. The only problem was Jack he had noticed that I worked around in his house so he got mad when he saw me at the dojo. He told me I was never going to be good enough but I told him that I didnt care what he said i only care of what the teacher said because that's the only thing that really matters to me and not what he thought. Although I lied because what he said really hurt me so I tried really hard that by the time I turned 15 I was a second degree black belt I put all my focas to karate and work but the thing that really made me greatfull was Mr. Anderson, Tom had put me in school. So I was really focused to make my parents proud and Tom proud. Jack on the other hand was only a first degree black belt and became focused in being popular. When I had enough money to buy me an apartment I had left the Anderson Mansion and worked at felafel Phil's witch because there was only the owner and his goat working it had good pay so for rent I was good. I didn't spend all the money I had worked for stupidly I have it all in the bank. I have about $10,000 dollars because I did work for a long time and Tom gave me good pay. I use it for emergencies. What I get every month for working at Phil's is $600 so rent is $500 and the last hundred I use for food. That same year I went to seaford high and Jack went there too but he didn't really notice me even though we had all the same classes. I then meet Jerry Melton and Eddie they were all white belts in this dojo also known as the worst Bobbie Wassabi dojo in the country but I wanted to help them out so now there the best Bobbie Wassabi dojo in the world we have so many students now. And most of us here are black belts. One day a lady she was in her mid 30s but she still looked very beautiful came to our dojo and it was the one and only Mrs. Anderson. Jacks mother.

_Flashback_

_"Mrs. Anderson" I said as she opened the door to our dojo I walked up to her she smiled. Me and the Anderson family got alone very well just that Jack never liked me. Better yet never noticed me. "hello Kimberly how are you" she was the only one that was aloud to call me by my first name. "I'm quite happy how are you how is Mr. Anderson and Tom I mean Mr. Anderson S.R" she smiled a sad smile "he's very sick and he wants to see you he says for the last time, I'm afraid he is very sick and he might just go soon" I nodded in understandment "please let me get dressed really fast and I'll be ready to go" I said she nodded and I got dressed in a simple red dress that ended at my thighs and I wore red shiny flats and put my hair from the tight pony tail to loose curls that passed a little around my shoulders, I put most of it on the side of my bangs and the rest in the back. I had been planing to wear that dress for the evening I go see my parents but I decided to use it for this. I always have three diffent kinds of cloths in my locker casual, lazy, and very formal. When I walked out about ten minutes later Mrs. Anderson smiled. I said bye to the guys and left with her. When we got to the mansion I went to Toms room alone as I walked up stairs Mrs. Anderson was sobbing on Mr. Anderson's shoulder. When I walked in Jack was by his side I smiled. "Tom how are you feeling" I asked he looked at me and smiled, happiness in his eyes "I'm happy now that I have seen my grandson and my granddaughter one last time" he said kindly. he always saw me as family. I walked over to him. I looked at jack with perfect eye contact and could tell that Jack had sadness in his eyes. "kimmy you look beautiful I feel so happy that you have come so far" he said. I smiled "it was all because of you" I said and hugged him "I would still be on the streets if it wasn't for you Tom" he looked at me "grampa that's what you call me okay kimmy" I smiled with a little giggle "okay grandpa" i grabbed his hand and begain telling him about the dojo and how well everything was going well. How I was doing great in school and how I was happy. He said he is very proud of me and I told him that all I've wanted was to make him and my parents proud. And he said they are. He then had fallen asleep with a smile, i let tears flow out of my eyes as I knew I would never see Tom again. I walked down stairs with jack and everyone hugged us, as for the next day was his funeral I was there and I put a paper in his casket saying 'thank you for helping me' and as I was walking out Mr. Anderson told me to stay there was something important afterwards. So I sat on a bench and waited when we got back to the mansion and they took out Tom's will and it said around the begging "I met a girl her name Kimberly Anne Crawford and I see her as my granddaughter and I well give her half my fortune and the other half to my grandson Jackson Anderson. But they won't get it until the age of 18 and for my son I will give him the dojos and the mansion to my daughter in law." I said that I could not take the money but they said what's done is done and I'll be rich by the time I turn 18. I went back to my apartment and even with all that happened jack still didn't know who I was and he didn't care._

_End of flash back._

I'm turning 17 in a month and well jack still has no idea who I am. But today he found out. I was in black skinny a loose white v-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket and A high ponytail. I was walking down the halls of the school when I saw Jack beating up someone and I was going to help the kid out until I found it it was Melton I run over there in heals an flip Jack tossing him on the floor and I helped Melton up "oh my god Melton are you okay" I asked concerned he nodded "sorry Kim I never told you this guy bullies me" he said "we'll talk about this at the dojo" I said and turned around towerds Jack "and you if I ever see you hurting my friends or anyone in this school I will hurt you" he got up as I was walking away tossing my pony to my side and left.

* * *

Jacks P.O.V

I have always been popular. I'm very rich and very what people say perfect. I always try to show how perfect I am. When I was at home one day I was like 9 years old I saw a little girl cleaning I never knew what her name until a month of her working her when I finally asked. All i really just knew that she cooked my food and cleaned my room. My grandfather has always cared for her who knows why. Her name is Kim and my grandpa always called her kimmy. And my mom called her Kimberly and my father called her Kim so did I. She would sometimes watch me when I was in karate. And when she turned about 13 she came in our family dojo were only the best of the best train. She was really good. When she left the three years later she was already a second degree black belt. She passed me completely. Also in school she was an honor student with strait A's and never lower. She was very pretty bet I never really paid any attention but now that I think of it she never really pushed herself until I told her that she would never live up to anything and that she would never be good enough. But she didn't look not at all sad she just said that she doent care what a anyone said only the teachers because that's what's important but after that day it was like she was trying to prove she was good enough. When she got half my family's money I didnt care because I got the other half and my family got what they needed but I was sad because it was the last of my grandfather. The night that he passed away Kim and I were in the room she said thanks and told about the dojo she was in and how she saved it, and wow did she look amazing that night. She was wearing a red dress the ended at her thighs and red shoes her blond hair was mid curly and half of her hair was to the side and the rest to her back. Her legs seemed to be so lean and toned, they were a little bit tan from the sun, she had a small layer of makeup but she had a light red shiny lip gloss on her lips. Even my grandpa said to her she looked beautiful, she hugged him and when she pulled away she grabbed his hand and we sat there in silence and he had fallen asleep and I saw tears falling from her eyes and tears came down my face too. I saw her so sad that he had died I heard her whisper "goodbye grandpa" as we both walked out knowing he wasn't going to walk up now.

I was in school and this stupid nerd bumped into me so I pushed I'm as I'm about to punch him I'm suddenly on the floor. I was flipped! I opened my eyes and saw Kim wait she goes to this school, I went to privet school with her when my grandpa brought her to the house. But I never noticed she came here. She came up to me and said in a very treating voice that if she ever caught me bulling someone she would hurt me. But when she left I was mesmerized. She was so...no word can explian how wonderful she is. When I had gone to class she was in the back with three guys laughing and passing notes. I then noticed I had all the same classes with her. When I was in music class we were assigned partners. It's funny how I start to put more attention to Kim and she becomes my partner. I wonder what's going to happen with her as my partner. Well thing go well or...

* * *

_**Okay so here's my new story honestly I think I wrote a good amount better then most times I really do like this story and how I'm writing it. You guys are awesome thanks for reading the story**_

_**Life quote **_

_**Love as if you can never be broken **_

_**Laugh as if you can never cry**_

_**And Live as if you can never die**_

_**Luv ya -vamp1019948**_


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took me so long but i been busy so sorry but here it is hope you like it :) luv ya -vamp1019948**

* * *

Kims P.O.V

"Kimberly Crawford and Jack Anderson are partners" Mr. Smith said. our music teacher assigned Jack and i partners. its good thing i can sing and write my own songs. this wont be so difficult. when the teacher finished i heard a bunch of sighs from girls. i just rolled my eyes and looked down and continued to write notes on my notebook for ideas of songs i heard footsteps come up to me before they said anything i said "dont ask me if i want to switch partners go ask Mr. smith" with that i heard a sigh and stumping away. "Kim" i heard. it was a male voice. the sent of colon sooth me. i could tell it was a good one because you can tell when somethings cheep. i looked up and saw a boy with brown shaggy hair. his brown eyes seemed so amazing that i could just drown in. he was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and a dark blue long sleeve checker bored shirt, with black loose skinny jeans. and this blue vans. i took a deep breath "yes jack" i said. wait he knows my name? no he probably asked someone who i was. "would you like to come to my house to work on the project or should i come over to yours?" he asked me. Rudy (my guardian he adopted me a few months after i joined the dojo and he moved in with me) was going to be out so i guess he could come to mine but i wont be like his house though. "whatever is fine my house is a few blocks from here so we can go there but it wont be like your mansion" i said he smiled at the joke "your house it is" he said i nodded "by the was hows your back" i asked him with a smile of remembering what happened early in the empty hall. he put hes hand on his back "im good but i nearly died right there" he said overly dramatic as he went to go get his things and come sit on the desk next to me. we put both out them together so it would be easier and it was. we thought to make a funny song so i came up with the weirdest song ever and as we were righting it we started laughing. Mr. Smith come up to use because he though we were messing around "Kim Jack back to work" he yelled i got up and said "Mr. Smith im sorry to correct you but we are working but our song is a funny song and thats why were laughing" i explained then handed him the paper he started to laugh to "i see im sorry for miss judging Kim" he apologized and i nodded with a smile. i looked at Jack "damn you got guts" he said "no shit Sherlock you got some too everyone does" i said sarcastically he began to laugh. "i meant to talk to people like that its just amazing" i can fell my cheeks burning. i was blushing. i smiled "thank you" i said as we continued to work on our song. i was happy. i then moved the table back to were they were and talked to jebecause there was only 5 minutes of class left.

when the final bell rang i was on my way out and then i remembered that i had to leave with jack so i waited at my locker because his was right next to mine. he then came and got his things then the wicked witch of the west came..Donna Freaking Tobin came to suck jacks face off. what does he see in her. i just began to walk away and i went out side and hot my ipod and put the ear buds in my ears and began to listen to music. i began humming to the music and then i saw Jack walk out he came up to me i took out a ear bud "you ready" he nodded i went up to a bush and got my skateboard he looked at me in a weird way "what it doesn't fit in my locker" i said "no thats not why its weird you skateboard?" he asked i nodded "why is it wrong that im a skater" i asked "no i think its cool now lets go" he took his board from his backpack and we road off. he was being really nice should i be creeped out? nah ill be fine i got out my phone and called Rudy

_hey Rudy im going to the house to study okay_

_yeah sure Kim who's coming _

_Jack Anderson_

_oh so your studying right _

_yes studying Rudy dont get any ideas_

_okay just use protection _

_Rudy really wow just i have to go bye_

_bye Kim dont forget protection ill be back at 8 pm be done bye then _

_RUDY_

_bye_

i hung up my cheeks completely red i was glowing pretty much. looked at Jack he was laughing so hard i was so embarrassed i just went faster by the time we got to the house i opened it. "hey who's Rudy" Jack asked "oh well hes my guardian" he nodded "he sounds cool." i smiled "he is" so its three lets get started" he said he put his things on the table and i went to the kitchen and got an apple "hey do you want anything" yeah do you have anything to drink" i nodded and i got a tray and put a cup in the middle and squeezed fresh orange juice with a slice on the top or the cup just like he likes it. i came out and put it on the side "he smiled just water could have been fine but i cant believe you remember exactly how i like it" he said "thanks" he finished. i smiled and ate my apple and we began to finish the song. we were done sooner then i thought. and we just sat and talked. then Rudy walks in "hey i thought you said 8?" i asked "Kim look at the time" i looked omg its 8! "i should go my moms going to get worried" jack said getting hes stuff "are you sure you dont want to stay for dinner" Rudy said "yeah sure let me just call her at least" he said he was gone and i stated to cook. i made hamburgers and mac and cheese. thats Jacks favorite and mine too. i took it to the dinning room and we all sat down but Rudy to me to the kitchen "Kim you used protection right" i looked at him with my mouth dropped open "look first of all i did not have sex second if i did i would use protection and third if i had sex you wouldn't no about it" i whisper/yelled. he sighed "okay if you say so" we walked out and sat down and Jack looked at us i was drop dead red it was crazy we ate and then he said thank you we all sat down in the leaving room and we watched a movie. it was almost time for him to leave so and i walked him to the door. "thank you" he said as he kissed my cheek and left. i stared at him as he walked into the darkness i walked in my hand still on my cheek we he kissed. his lips so soft and moist. i sighed and went to my room. i laid on my bed and thought about everything that happened. i feel asleep and when i woke up and the memories flushed inside my head. i smiled and looked at the clock i was early and i got into the shower and i went to get dressed. i was really happy for school today

i was about to walk in the school when i saw Jack and Donna arguing

_jack **donna**_

_****_**come on jacky we can get through this its not like were done or anything**

_yes donna we are done_**  
**

_**jacky you cant leave without this** _**  
**

_yes i can now leave my alone_

__ with that he stormed in and left Donna standing there like and idiot she is. thin walked in and went to my locker i saw Jack and smiled at him. he came my way "hey Kim how are you" he asked "im good you" i asked regretting it "im fine i just broke up with Donna what did i see in her" he asked "her legs what else does she have" i said not realizing i said that out load "did i say that out loud?" i asked he nodded "opps never mind" i laughed i walked up to the guys with Jack by my side and they all clicked quite fast. we all went to class and everything went good and when we had to perfom the song we got an A+. we walkout and we were at our lockers and Donna came and started to through herself at Jack

"Donna back off i have a girlfriend" he shouted she got off

"who" she said a bit sad an mad

"umm... Kim" he said as he pulled me to his side

"what oh yeah we so umm..together" i said and my lying actually got better

"i dont believe you kiss her" she demanded

"what!" we both said "i said kiss her now" he looked at me i nodded and he kissed me it was so good our lips in sync. when we pulled away for lack of air i kissed his cheek and he pecked my lips one more time. "happy" i said as i turned to donna and her mouth was open wide "hey close your mouth youll catch flys" i said as he stormed off. "your welcome" i said as i turned to Jack. i smiled and blushed a bit "kim will you be my girlfriend like a real one?" he asked i was shocked i nodded because i didnt want to say anything stupid. "um sure" i finally said we smiled and he kissed me again. wow i guess your never to late when it comes to love...

* * *

**the end...yeah i no it was short but what can i do make it longer..not helping no but really i like this story it was kind rushed but i didnt no what else to do so i hope you still like it**


End file.
